Jealousy never suited you
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: My second ever oneshot. This time it involves Double D x Alyssa. Nazz kisses Double D and now Alyssa thinks he prefers Nazz's company over hers!


Bow chicka bow wow~ I love this show~ This is just a oneshot I thought of since I got bored.

Eddy, Double D, Nazz, Johnny, Alyssa, and Alice sat at the top of a tree, waiting for Ed and Alex to finish being monsters so that they could finally go home. "I blame you for this Double D." Alice stated.

"Me? But why!" Double D protested, Alice gave him a blank look.

"It was your idea in the first place to dress them up like monsters, and it's your fault that we're up a tree!" Alyssa just sighed. Eddy was laughing as Alex and Ed were circling the tree in their weird monster costumes, foaming at the mouths and hitting their heads together as they circled.

"Hey dude, not cool. Don't blame poor Double D for all this." Alyssa, Double D, and Alice saw that Nazz was trying to stick up for Double D.

He sweated and blushed slightly. "Oh, u-uh thank you Nazz." He said. Alyssa felt something ache, a once familiar feeling but let it go. The tree was shaken and Johnny fell into the clutches of the two monsters. "JOHNNY!" They all screamed.

"Someone has to give those two a stern lecture... I'll go." Double D said. Eddy groaned and continued to watch as Johnny was eaten(not really).

"Oh Double D, you're so brave! I'll pray that you're safe." Nazz said, then kissed him clean on the lips. He blushed to a bright red and his whole body felt all tingly. Alice gasped and saw Alyssa's nails grinding against the wood. She had a really peeved look on her face.

"Uh, Alyssa? You okay girl?" Alice asked touching Alyssa's shoulder. She let go of the branch and fell down to the ground before Double D could even budge.

"Wait for me!" Double D called out, but Alice blocked his way.

"Aw come on! Let him commit suicide if he wants to." Eddy said.

"No, I think it's best that you let her handle this." Alice said, she knew that intense look anywhere, it held the full rage and sadness of being rejected for someone else. POW! Alice looked down to see Alyssa had ended the finishing blow on both Ed and Alex, knocking them out.

"But I don't wanna go to school mommy~" Ed said, dazed and his head was all loopy. Alyssa walked away from everyone with her hands shoved in her pockets. Everyone slid down the tree and looked at her in her depressed state.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Eddy asked, pointing a thumb to her. Alice directed his and Nazz's attention to the monsters waking up. They pulled off both their masks and Ed and Alex were both drenched in sweat. They were still loopy from getting their butts handed to them. Double D glanced at his friends and rushed after Alyssa.

"That was really brave of you, why did you just suddenly drop like that though?" Double D questioned. Alyssa kept her head down as he spoke. "Hello? Alyssa, you alright? Did you injure anything maybe?" He waved his hand in front of her face.

She grabbed it and smacked him in the face. He was shocked to see a stray tear fly from her face. "Why don't you go talk to Nazz? You seem to enjoy her company more." She said, then ran off while wiping her eyes.

Double D touched the bright red slap mark on his face. "Bu-but... What did I do?" He asked. Alex, now out of her costume, came out from behind Double D.

She saw the slap mark. "Wow, you must have really screwed up to have been bitch slapped like that." He gave he a look and she held up her hands feigning innocence.

"I don't know what went wrong Alex," Double D sighed."She was fine before, but now she acts like she hates me."

"She probably does." Alice cut in, walking in front of him. It amazed her how dense guys were when it came to the field of romance. "When another girl kisses the guy you like, it's not going to end well for those two." Spoken like a true dating professional.

"But that kiss with Nazz-"

"OMFG, you kissed NAZZ?" Alex nearly screamed. "No wonder!"

"As I was saying, that kiss meant nothing to me!"

"What? You jerk!" Nazz cried out and slapped Double D on the other cheek. Eddy and Johnny laughed at his expense. Alice sent them a harsh glare and they shut up.

His cheeks burned with intense pain. "Okay, I deserved that one. Maybe you're right Alice... I need to apologize." He then walked off with two stinging cheeks.

"There he goes, our little Eddward gonna make things right with his girlfriend..." Alex partially yelled the word girlfriend so Double D could hear. She could see his ears redden from the blush.

"Does he even know where he's going?" Eddy asked, raising an eyebrow at the two proud teens.

"Probably not. But he'll have to find her on his own." Alice said, twirling a black lock of hair between her fingers.

"ROOOOAAAR! I AM THE DIRT CLOD!"

"FUUUUUUUUU-" Alex yelled, watching as Ed rained upon them covered in mud.

Later on, at 8:00 PM

Double D walked through the junkyard, this was the last place he could think of her being. He was already tired and kind of hungry as he strode past a stack of crushed cars. "Stupid Double D... Damn blonde chicks..." He heard the familiar swearing of the brunette. He looked past the cars to see her sitting on top of the purple 80's van eating a sandwich. Next to her was a bag probably full of food. After she finished he sandwich, she pulled out a strawberry yogurt and began to drink it straight from the container. "Just because Nazz isn't as weird as me makes her attractive to them..." He heard. His hand accidentaly pushed a small broken mirror and it smashed against the floor. A long cut oozed blood on his hand. "Who's there?" Alyssa called out, geting off the van and looking around.

Double D moved from the cars and waved slightly. Alyssa's eyes widened at seeing the large gash on his hand. "H-Hey Alyssa."

"Oh my god Double D, how the hell did you get this?" She asked like a worried mother, like he normally did when he was stressed. She tore a piece of the black t-shirt under her sweatshirt and bound his wound. "Take care of that when you get home." then she turned to leave but he placed a hand on her shoulder, flinching at the pain from his hand. "Alyssa, we need to talk."

"Why? It's not like we're anything more than friends right? Since you obviously are in love with Nazz." She narrowed her now darker than usual eyes at him.

"I wanted to talk to you about that. Can we maybe go sit in the van?" He asked, shivering from the breeze passing. She nodded and opened the back door. He climbed in and sat on the waterbed as she grabbed her food and came in.

"Strawberries?" she held a bag of then out and he gladly accepted. He took in the red fruit and savored the sweet taste in his mouth. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, leaning back a bit and sinking into the waterbed. Her eyes were halfway closed and were sliding shut.

"I don't like Nazz, that kiss meant nothing to me." Her eyes shot open and she looked at him. He was making little circles on the matress with his finger, pink blush staining his cheeks. "S-She also slapped me because I said that in front of her. Never before had I felt so ashamed because of a girl." He continued on. Double D was about to continue when he felt her fingers caress his cheek lightly.

"Does it sting?I'm sorry for slapping you, it was out of line." Her thumb grazed the corner of his lip as she said it.

"N-No. Not anymore. It's fine." He blushed even more as she leaned in.

"Would it mean anything to you if I was the one who kissed you?" She asked, their mouths only centemeters apart. He swallowed hard and gazed into the chocolate eyes he loved so dearly. Her hand pulled back, the silence he has been giving must have been him saying no. Alyssa turned away but was grabbed by the chin and forced into a kiss by the smart Ed. His boldness shocked both of them, relaxing, Alyssa placed her hands on his face and Double D wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled apart for air and pressed their foreheads together.

"Of course it would silly. You mean more to me than Nazz does." He said with a sheepish smile. They leaned in again and was met by the other's mouths. Feeling brave, Double D ignored the feeling of his legs turning into jelly and slipped the tongue. Alyssa gasped, she could feel his tongue and strawberry juices flooding into her mouth. Falling onto the matress together, they fell asleep embracing each other, the stars watching them from overhead. 


End file.
